She's Bad, He's Bad
by xXGajeel-LucyXx
Summary: Apart from meeting each other in a club, Gajeel and Lucy find out quickly that the other is bad for them, in a good way. Lucy is too sexy and cute, and it's killing Gajeel slowly, and he's just perfect for her! But things get sketchy when she finds out, man's got a kid. They gotta make it work, because, they won't find another like the other. (M for language, and much more...)
1. Lyric Whispering

**I don't own Fairy tail or any of the following songs used in this Fanfic. (of course don't leave the spaces in the links)**

**Maroon 5: Animals ( youtube watch?v= pZvDOTiypuM )**

**Usher: Good Kisser( youtube watch?v= 2yqNuFp-17c )**

**Theory of a Deadman: Bad Girlfriend ( youtube watch?v= 77iKmYKHu6U )**

**Have fun.**

* * *

><p>Lucy was going to dance tonight. Tonight she was going to swing her hips and not care who watches. She was going to sing the lyrics out to her favorite song, and she was going to do it all night long. She didn't care who saw, she didn't care who came up to her and decided to dace with her, she didn't even care that there was already eyes staring at her from across the room. She danced and she danced. She had to dance.<p>

Cana was right beside her, hooping and hollering over the music with Laxus by her side, swinging his hips with her. They weren't dating, of course, Cana dated no one, but they were club buddies and were close enough to consider themselves friends with benefits. Lucy wanted one, and knew she could get one, but she also knew that she couldn't tolerate it. She liked dates and holding hands, and kisses in public. A "friend" wasn't the best choice for that.

Lucy pushed that thought away, it was time to dance and forget about relationships. Especially after the messy one she had with Natsu, she was about to just dance his ass away from her brain. Lucy swung her hips to match Cana as the two girls danced in between Laxus and some drunk couple. Laxus watched the two girls and laughed at them as they did their own cha cha slide. Cana threw her arms in the air and shook everything her mother gave her. Lucy could feel her hair swing with her has her hips did everything she wanted them to do. Impress and Depress. Impress the men with her moves and make them want to take her away and make her night better with them in the picture. Then depress when she wouldn't let them have their way. Nope not tonight. Tonight was a night of throwing away worries. She had none on this dance floor.

Lucy and Cana somehow had got Laxus in between them and was going wild as they made him keep up with them. He did't disappoint at all, you can trust a man with tight leather pants to dance good. Lucy could feel herself really get into the song especially, when one in particular came on.

_Baby, I'm preying on you tonigh_t

_Hunt you down eat you alive_

_Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals_

Lucy let go and let the song control her. She could feel a hand slowly slide up her waist and to her arm. It was time to depress another guy. She turned to get a good look at him and came face to face with one of sexiest man she had ever seen. His long spiked hair pushed back with a bandanna. His tight muscled arms open for the world to see. His chest just as tight with muscles rippling, hidden behind a vest he had on with metal studs lining down to his pants, which hung dangerously low showing off his V line. His dark and red eyes danced with fire that she was ready to play with. Forget depressing, this man could get his take now if he wanted it.

Lucy gave him a flirtatious smile and he grinned back at her. She looked back towards her best friend to see Cana and Laxus deep into the song, not even paying attention to their other blonde friend. She was clear to have a little fun on her own. Oh and much fun it was going to be with this juicy man. Lucy looked up at him before he leaned in and whispered the question she's been waiting for someone to say right the whole night, and she knew he was going to word it just the way she wanted a man to say it. His breath tickled her ear has he pulled her forward with his arm around her waist. "Dance with me" he said. No, he ordered her to dance with his rough, husky, gravelly, sexy voice. There was so many words Lucy could use to describe how attractive it was. Lucy could feel the words struck her deep and all she could was nod. He pulled back and grinned at her before mouthing the words of the song to her, "So what you trying to do to me? It's like we can't stop we're enemies. But we get along when I'm inside you. You're like a drug that's killing me. I cut you out entirely, But I get so high when I'm inside you" Lucy wanted those words to be true. The words he mouthed to her. The words he didn't even have to say, and they were going to break her down. Before she knew it, they were dancing. Her hands slid up his arms and his traveled south to the small of her back.

He looked down at her and with his smirk, then he leaned down to Lucy's ear to sing some of the song. "Baby, I'm preying on you tonight. Hunt you down eat you alive. Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals" Lucy turned so that her body was pressed into his. His lips never left by her ear. He sung the song into her ear and they slowly rocked back and forward to the beat of the song. Lucy hands roamed up to the back of his head and pulled him closer to her ear. She wanted to hear his words more, closer. He didn't disappoint he made sure he didn't stop singing. "Maybe you think that you can hide. I can smell your scent from miles. Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals" Lucy laced her fingers into his where they landed on her hips, steering them with him to the beat. "Don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie. You can't deny-ny-ny-ny. The beast inside-side-side-side. Yeah, yeah, yeah. No, girl, don't lie-lie-lie-lie. You can't deny-ny-ny-ny. The beast inside-side-side-side. Yeah, yeah, yeah" Lucy wasn't going to lie alright, this man was going to make her cut loose and make her do something crazy. His lips pressed to her ear and he soothed over the pleasure by blowing his breath across her ear. Lucy couldn't take anymore. She was about to loose it.

She grasped his hand and pulled him off. Cana looked over and saw them leave and grinned, nudging Laxus. "Looks like the bait riled in a good one." Laxus laughed and pulled Cana deeper into the crowd.

Lucy pulled him to the bar and sat him down. The man chuckled at the way she man handled him, around. He couldn't help but like a woman who wasn't afraid to do so. She looked over at him, before planting a set beside him. She called over a bartender and ordered a Vodka Pineapple. The man raised his eyebrows when she turned to him and waited for him to order. "Jack and a coke" he said. Lucy knew that's what she wanted him to say. The Jack and coke man. The man who can hold his alcohol but chooses not to get anything too strong. Lucy could feel her interest in this guy deepen. She leaned in and crossed her legs.

"Didn't catch your name" she said looking into his eyes. The fiery red eyes she couldn't keep from staring at. He looked over at her and a slow grin played across his face. She knew he was toying with her, liking the way he could make her squirm as easy as he was. He leaned back a little and let his shoulders roll back, his body shifting towards her so he could set his head on his hand.

He was sitting in the way a man would sit if he was interested in his partner. That's more than what she wanted. "Gajeel" his husky voice came. His eyebrow raised slowly, as a way of him for him to let Lucy know he wanted her name. The drinks came at that time and Lucy took her glass and slowly turned her straw around in the alcohol.

"Lucy" she said. They sat silent for a moment as Gajeel pulled his drink up to his mouth and took a sip. Lucy watched him, not neglecting her own drink.

Gajeel surprised her when his voice formed a conversation starter. She thought she would have to be the one to do it."Do you normally drink Vodka, or are you impressing." he said, partly teasing, and partly flirting. Lucy smiled flirtatiously back at him.

"Sometimes. Partying normally requires a good flavor of Vodka. Pineapple is my favorite." she eyed his drink for a moment and then looked back up to his red shot eyes. "I see you're showing me your manly side." Gajeel chuckled.

"Jack is something I could sip for hours. Especially with coke and rocks" Lucy knew he had to be that type of guy. He just looked like it...we actually, he really didn't with all the piercings he had dotting his face, but she had to admit, those piercings were hot.

"Seem like it" she said taking another sip at her drink. Gajeel let his drop to the bar and looked over at Lucy with a spark of interest.

"Oh, do i?" he played on. Lucy looked up at him to see if she had somehow offended him, but saw just the pure opposite in his eyes, it looked like he could take that as a complement. So she shook her head, distracting herself with her glass and straw.

"They say Jack and Coke are for a man who's serious. A suit man. Although you don't come across as a guy who wears a lot of suits..."- she eyed is piercings and then looked back into his eyes, knowing he knew what she meant- " You look like a guy who can hold alcohol. Who's mostly serious and someone who doesn't play around." Gajeel gave her a hearty laugh, one that came from his stomach.

"Don't think I don't play around now." Lucy's cheeks tinted with a light blush. She knew exactly what he was tipping around at. But boy did he look like a man with experience. One who could walk right up behind you and snap your bra off in seconds. It's been a while since she had a man who could just captivate her like that. Gajeel was becoming too tempting in too little time.

Lucy recrossed her legs and raised an eyebrow. "Sure playing is nice, when you're not alone." Gajeel couldn't take it. He laughed harder. This chick!

"Oh yeah" he said. "Definitely." Lucy laughed with him. Gajeel leaned back and watched her laugh. It, to him, was somewhat adorable. The way her eyes closed and her hand coming up to hide how loud the laugh could really be if she let it go. Gajeel could feel his body pull at the mere sight of this woman. It was true he had been watching her almost all night. The way she twisted and turned around that dance floor. They way she and her little friend shook and shook with that man he could have guessed was her man or something, but the way the other woman was on him, he gave that thought up. He watched as she dismissed most of the guys who came up to dance with her, dirty drunk guys not worth her time. he knew he had to save her from the near harassment. It was sickening just looking at it. He knew Lucy needed a man like him, and just like he knew, Lucy has't dropped him yet.

Gajeel stood up handing the bartender the money for him and Lucy's drinks. Lucy raised her eyebrow at him as he leaned down into her ear. "Dance with me." Lucy knew those words would always melt her and freeze her back up again. She didn't even bother to finish her drink as she took Gajeel's hand and he lead her back to the dance floor for a nice dance again.

The music blaring Lucy's ear but all she could think about was getting to have those nice muscles against her again. She was getting hot just think of it! Gajeel pulled her closer as the song changed to something a little slower but still sexy. Gajeel of course knew the lyrics and whispered them into Lucy's ears. "I done been around the world, I done kissed a lot of girls. So I'm guessin' that it's true. Make me holla and I bet a million dollars. Don't nobody kiss it like 't nobody kiss it like 't nobody kiss it like you, bang, bang, bang" Lucy wanted him to kiss her! Pull her into his body and just show her his skills. God, why was he torturing her with this heavenly man?

Gajeel's lips brushed against her ear again and it made her want to drop to the floor and scream out hallelujah! Gajeel knew what he was doing to her and she hoped he didn't stop. And that was one thing he didn't do. The words flowed out his mouth as he pressed his body tighter into her. "See, I told her. The devil is a lie. Them other girls can't compete with mine. You do it so good, you fuck my mind. You pull it out, then you open fire. You make me wanna tap out and retire. Your pretty lips leave me so inspired" Lucy pulled back and raised her eyes up at Gajeel. He was looking back down at her. He leaned up closer into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know you're making me crazy right know right?" Gajeel grinned at her. His damn stupid grin! It made her want to take a hammer and smash his teeth out for being so perfect. DID this guy have any faults!? She was starting to think he didn't.

Gajeel lean in so close, if he wanted to, all he had to do was perk his lips out and kiss her. He was driving her crazy by the second, but oh she was going to get her turn. Soon. Gajeel couldn't stop though, he wanted to make her crazy for him, then take his time drawing the crazy out. Not necessarily though sex, but just enough to make her want to spend more time with him. To want him in another way. So he continued to serenade her in the lyrics Usher was blaring into their ears. "Listen, the only thing I know. You give it to me, baby, with good flow. Don't ever hold it back, come on, keep goin'. Now give it to me, give it up to me, give it up to me. I can't keep my control. Every time that I see you hit that floor. Just keep on givin' it to me, I want more. Now come on baby, just give it to me, give it up to me" Lucy gave up on trying hide it. She was going to gave him what he wants.

She waited until the song changed and turned to something she knew, then she was going to make him pay. As soon as Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman, she was all over him. She couldn't even care if the lyrics were down right dirty, she was feeling dirty, and she was going to make Gajeel pay. She pulled him closer until she couldn't pull him anymore, her back to him with her grinding into him. He kept his hands on her hips, pulling her closer, if that was even possible. She sang those lyrics and made sure Gajeel heard him "She likes to shake her ass, she grinds it to the beat. She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth. I like to strip her down, she's naughty to the end. You know what she is, no doubt about it. She's a bad, bad girlfriend"

Gajeel chuckled in her ear. "You sure you should be singing that to me girl? I could make you pay with those words." Lucy gulped and challenged her next sentence. She had to pick her words carefully if she wanted things to go right. She wanted Gajeel and the only way to do was make sure she had pieced things together.

So she stuck with her brave side and grinned in his face, showing she wasn't backing out. "Oh, i'm sure, but are you?" She leaned in closer to his ear and whispered one thing. One thing that set Gajeel off. "Show me" He growled under his breath. Screw not trying to get into the sex, Lucy was asking for it.

"Leave, with me. Now" Lucy did her own little victory dance in her head. Outside she bit her lip and pulled away from Gajeel, not letting go of his hand. "Meet me in front of Love and Lucky." He grinned at her. "And trust me baby, i'll show you everything."


	2. Panty Snatching

**Here is another sexy chapter for you guys, hope you enjoy! **

**Have fun!**

* * *

><p>Cana was more than glad to drive home with Laxus, and apparently, that was what she was going to do in the first place. Gajeel had already left after Lucy told him she had to clear things up with her chaperon first. He then grinned at her with his shinny, white toothed smile that boiled Lucy's jealousy. She was a major caffeine drinker, therefore she didn't have that perfect smile like she really wanted. At least her teeth didn't look horrible like some people who let it get that way. She, on the other hand, tried her best and made sure to have a decent smile. It took some work, but at least she was putting some time and effort into it. Some could care less.<p>

Lucy pushed through the club swimming with drunk bodies to the entrance. Some eager men tried to make a pass, but she pushed them aside knowing they were keeping her from a real man. One she about ready to dive at, a few minutes prier to. And Lord knows she was melting away at being apart from that one hell of a man. She wasn't about to let them take her wonderful chance of a good night. Oh no, not tonight.

When she finally made it to the two double doors leading her out and to her destination, she pushed past them, nearly ran to the parking lot, and looked around in the darkness for her car. When she found it, she causally walked over and pulled her purse from under the car and took out her keys. It was a technique she used on days she drove to the club and not Cana or Laxus. She'd slip her purse under the car where no one could find it, this way she wouldn't have to carry around her purse when she was impressing and depressing. Too many incidents happened that way, and it was more convent, though she wouldn't recommend for anyone to risk. She didn't even risk it. Who knows who could be watching you, probably why she just takes her keys and the purse it's self. Nothing more.

She unlocked the car and got in. She gripped the stirring wheel and took in a deep breath, looking over to the digital clock above her radio. 10:37. She knew what was about to come and she wasn't so sure she just ready to take it on. She closed her eyes and pictured Gajeel in her head, reminding her why she did all the things she did. For that sexy man. Love and Lucky wasn't far, about five miles away from this club. About five minutes until she could have her Gajeel. Just five more minutes. Five minutes to have one night stand remorse, the sickness when you start to take back the actions that led up to a night of fun you'll probably never remember, but Lucy wasn't drunk and she hardly pinned the name to this as a one night stand. Then again, who knows what Gajeel's motives are after this. It could be absolutely nothing to do with her. Better now to not get attached than to be pissed with yourself later. Then she asked herself why was she thinking about it so much when she could be in Gajeel's pants!

So off she drove to Love and Lucky. It didn't take her long to push that paddle to the floor and make sure she got to her Gajeel quick, fast, and in a hurry. When she finally made it, she was pleased to be gifted with the sight of Gajeel standing at the front entrance. Man oh Man was she excited!

She got out and walked over to her lovely man of the night. He looked up at her from being preoccupied with his phone, and grinned at her with that amazingly attractive gin he knew he was killing her with. She could already feel herself warming up to this wonderful idea. "Glad you can make it," he said to her, "Ready?"

Lucy snorted, "You have no idea." Gajeel chuckled and lead her inside into the hotel, skipping the clerk. Lucy flashed him a look and he calmly waved her off as the made it to the elevator.

"I already paid." Lucy raised an eyebrow but didn't complain, she had a feeling he was going to do that regardless if she was there when he did it or not. They stepped into the elevator to nothing and Lucy couldn't tell you how it happened, but suddenly they were kissing. Her body pushed up against the wall and his hands coming up behind to the small of her back, pulling her into his body. Lucy hands traveled up to her hair and slightly tugged on it to make Gajeel's lips push harder into hers. He had her hovering above the ground with his free hand under to her backside holding her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. She could hear her moans and she couldn't care if anybody did. She didn't even care if someone walked in that elevator right now, she sure as would still be kissing Gajeel!

Gajeel pressed her tighter in between the wall and his body, Lucy moaned into his mouth as their tongues fought one another. She could feel the elevator slowing down and assumed they were about to stop so she slowly pushed him away against her body's will. Gajeel chuckled as he set her back to her feet. "You got me all rallied up. Now i don't think i'll last to the room." Before the elevator stopped he hailed her back up into his arms and returned back to he spot on her lips. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and tugging on the small hairs there. She didn't think she was going to last until they got out the elevator.

When they finally stopped, Gajeel pulled away from her lips and pulled out a key. "Room 120" he grumbled. Lucy hopped down off of him and took the hand he held out to her. She knew most guys who did things like this, did not hold hands with a woman they were only going to see for one night. It kind of gave her some hope that Gajeel wanted something move out of this, but she remembered what she told herself, _do not get attached_.

Gajeel held on to her hand all the way to the room. She could feel herself starting to get nervous. She was starting to have that one night stand remorse, and it was killing her slowly from the inside out. Gajeel was slowly killing her from the inside out. She wanted him, she needed him and god dammit she was going to get him.

As soon as the door was open, Lucy couldn't help the urgent need to strip. She just wanted to have that man in bed asap and could almost fell herself doing so before Gajeel pushed her gently onto the bed. He fell on top of her with a look in his eyes that meant there was no backing out now, because right now things were about to get hot!

"You're making your move?" Lucy mumbled playfully. She looked up into his red eyes filled with lust and wanted more than anything to ride him crazy right now, but she had to keep the pace slow if she wanted this night to last. Even if it was just for the few hours she had with him, it was going to last.

Gajeel gave her a sexy look, "Oh i can make my move," And just like that his lips where on hers in a heated kiss. Lucy couldn't contain the feeling about to burst out of her. The magic space in between her legs was throbbing for need and she wasn't sure if time was moving the way she wanted. Yeah she wanted the night to last, but she also wanted to skip all the kissing and fondling and get to the main part. But she pushed those feeling deep within herself and tried to find a way to speed things up just a little.

She pulled Gajeel closer by her shirt and then slowly slid her hands down to the hem. Gajeel growled low and sexy when her hand found themselves slowly move back up against his bare skin. Oh and how those muscles felt on her bare skin. She was drowning in the pool she put herself in. Not only did she want him more now, but now she could feel his hand repeating what she had just done to him.

His hands found her breast and he began to slowly have his way with them. His fingers pinching and pulling and rubbing over them through her shirt. She tore away from his mouth to let out a loud moan. "Gajeel," she breathed as if his name could somehow cool down this feeling of want within her. It didn't, if anything it made it worse. Gajeel's tongue darted out and make a trail of breadcrumbs down to the dip at the end of her shirt. He looked up at her and grabbed the hem.

"I'm taking it off." He grumbled before pulling it up. Lucy sat up a little so he could pull the fabric off her completely. He continued where he left off on his trail down her body with his tongue on down into the space in between her breasts. Lucy groaned and moaned as his hands sunk into her bra pulling out the main thing he been wanting to toy with. His mouth captured her right nipple first, pulling and tugging ruthlessly at it. Lucy couldn't stop the loud wails and cries of pleasure she heard herself yelling out as Gajeel showed her his experience in pleasuring a woman. Her mind went blank and everything was anything.

Before she could even prepare herself, he pulled away with a smirk on his face. Lucy whimpered at the lost of his amazing pleasure. Gajeel cupped her cheek and slowly moved to her ear. "Come on Lucy, where's the 'bad girlfriend' you were talking about, hm?" Lucy turned her head away form him and closed her eyes. He was teasing her! Really teasing her in a moment like this. She couldn't stand anymore of the waiting, she had to have Gajeel now or she was going to go crazy. So she pushed him back until he was the one pinned to the bed and her towering over him. She fixed her bra to were her boobs were backing their rightful place and grinned down at him.

"Oh, she's right her, Gajeel." Gajeel narrowed his eyes at her. The way she slickly said his name with that bitter honey voice of hers made him hot to the bone. He wanted to rip anymore showing clothing off her that instant and take her with just his mouth. The way her soft and silky skin felt against his lips and tongue, the way her moans echoed around the small room, the way she gripped onto him like her life depended on him, that was what made him pull away. Anymore and he probably was going to be doing just that, taking her, not savoring her the way he wanted to.

He watched as she pulled her skimpy skirt off her and slowly place herself right above his crotch. She leaned in, pressing her ample amount of breasts against him and whispered into his ear while tugging his shirt. "Off," He raised his arms and didn't complain when she pulled his shirt off. She licked her lips and marveled at the sight before her. Toned skin and ripped muscles, oh she was going to enjoy herself too much. She wrapped her fingers into his belt loops and leaned back in to him. "I want you Gajeel," She pleaded. Gajeel gave her another one of his sexy growls.

"And you think it's fun to sit her with your body on me like that, i swear i'l break ya if you play with me, Lucy!" Lucy almost had a orgasm at the sound of her name on his lips! She wasn't going to wait any longer. It was time to have her full on Gajeel.

She looked down at him full on and saw the same look in his eyes she knew she was wearing. "Take me, please, Gajeel." That was all it took for him to take control of everything. He grabbed his belt buckle and popped it open, knowing it was something difficult to do, so he did it for Lucy, the rest was her's.

"Take it off," he said. Lucy didn't hesitate, she unzipped his zipper and bit her lip as she slowly unbuttoned his pants. Lord if she wasn't moving fast enough! She pulled his pants down revealing more of that sexy V line of his before making the slow trip down to his feet and then throwing the discarded pants behind her. She tugged on to his boxers and froze for a moment. She was so close. So close to her prize. Gajeel chuckled when he noticed she had paused. "You can't be doing that now." he grabbed her hands and placed them on his chest. "Maybe i should make you hotter for my sex, you're not moving fast enough for me." Lucy bit her lip when he grabbed her hips and thrust himself into her core. She cried out arching her back from the sudden pleasure. His hips and hers continued on like that, coming into each other in pleasure they both enjoyed. Lucy gripped his shoulders and rubbed her sex against his boxers.

"Gajeel!" she moaned. It wasn't fair. She wanted more. She want them to be bare and doing this. Gajeel could feel the dampness raiding off Lucy and realized she was getting more excited than he thought. That's exactly what he wanted.

"Are you ready for me?" He teased, slowing he pace in thrusting into her.

Lucy moaned in disappointment and shook her head. "Oh _god_ yes!" Gajeel couldn't help but chuckle. Lucy was making him do things he never done before. Never has he wanted a woman so much. He was a pretty experienced guy and had his share of good women, but none could compare to Lucy with her beautiful blonde hair and body. He needed her. He had to feel everything this woman could give. Everything.

"Alright," he said. "i'll give you want you want." He reach up and snapped her bra off and pulled it off to the side. Lucy giggled knowing that was exactly what she longed for a man to do. He raised his eye brow before telling her to lay down, and to say laid down. Lucy obeyed and did what she was told, laying down on her back and waited for Gajeel to crawl on top of her. He grasped her panties into his mouth and pulled them down. Lucy couldn't help but laugh as she helped him in getting them off by wiggling her hips and lifting her legs when he got to her knees. He was being so playful and passionate at the same time that Lucy didn't know what to do with herself.

When he came back to her, he leaned down and gave her another breath taking kiss. Lucy's hand found their way on to his boxers and she tugged at them, letting him know she wanted them off, and now. Gajeel didn't pull away fro her lips, but lit her slide the last piece of clothing on both of them. They were know fully bare to each other,and Lucy couldn't have wanted anything more.

Except to have him inside her! All yummy, _thick_, eight inches inside her!

She knew she was going to hurt in the morning, but who cared as long as she got a taste of this yummy man.

Gajeel pulled away and grinned down at her. "You ready?" Lucy frantically nodded. "Alright baby," He guided himself to her entrance and gave her one last kiss before entering. Lucy cried out at the sharp tug of pleasure that thrust sent straight to the pit of her stomach. Gajeel smiled down to her beautiful, sinful face of pleasure. He leaned down kissed her cheeks, her neck, her forehead and her nose as he slowly pulled out before trusting right back into her. Lucy moaned louder, arching her breast into Gajeel's face which he took eagerly into his mouth. Lucy was borderline screaming when Gajeel started a steady pace of thrusting into her. Gajeel laced his finger's into her's and continued to make her scream, enjoying that sound.

"Gajeel! Ah! Oh God!" Lucy moaned and groaned, sinking her finger nails into Gajeel's back. He looked down at the faces, her goddess like faces were making. They were full of such passion and pleasure, it made him thrust into her harder, needing the rough feeling against his skin. Lucy cried out just as hard, her voice the loudest thing he'd heard. Lucy was just how he wanted a woman, not afraid to let go and show out. "Gajeel!" she screamed.

Gajeel wasn't going to last very long, not with the way Lucy was screaming his name, or the way her body clamped down tight around him, he couldn't take it, he was going to come soon. But how things were looking, Lucy seemed like she was on he last leg as well. He leaned down and kissed down her neck and up to her ear. "Come for me baby, scream my name, milk me dry" Lucy squeezed his shoulders, which she was desperately hanging onto and called out his name to the world as she went through the best orgasm she's had in forever. Gajeel gave her a few more uneven thrusts and came right after she came off her high.

He fell down beside her on the bed and took in a deep breath. Lucy sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist before laying her head on his chest. His arms wrapped around her mind-section as he calmed himself.

"So," he said with a grin on his face. "When's round two?" Lucy pulled back looking into his face with a curious look. Round two, huh? He wanted a round two? Was he just milking what ever he could out of her and then in the morning drop her like a hot cake?

"Two?" She repeated. Gajeel raised an eyebrow at the face she was making.

"No?"

Lucy cringed at the slight disappointment in his voice, but she didn't get worked up over it, that could mean anything. He could be playing her. That's what he was doing! And then in the morning drop her like a hotcake. "I don't know" she mumbled looking away.

Gajeel sighed and took her hand in his. "Worried i'm just trying to get your ass and then leave?" Lucy giggled at how he worded it but shook her head. She knew that there could be a chance that's not how things could go and that her case of one night stand remorse was deepening, but she just couldn't help the thought of waking up to nothing. Gajeel dropping her like a hotcake.

Gajeel pulled her lips down to his and kissed her a little deep this time, while rubbing circles in her thigh. Lucy moaned a little at the feel and decided she wouldn't mind a round two, but what if Gajeel did drop her like a- _stop with the hotcake!_ She was utterly fighting herself, in her head when she heard Gajeel chuckle and say, "I'm not." Lucy looked up at him to make sure she wasn't saying her thoughts out loud. "I'm not going to leave. I actually want to spend more time with you, if you're fine with that." Lucy's heart swelled and she didn't know if she was going to pass out or have a heart attack.

"Oh, yeah, i'm so fine with that!" she quickly countered back to him. Gajeel let out another one of his belly laughs and stroked the side of her cheek.

"Good,so don't leave me in the morning." Lucy shook her head and smiled at him.

"I wont!"

* * *

><p>The next morning Lucy woke up with a headache and a cramp in her neck from how she was sleeping on Gajeel's shoulder. She groaned out at the pain and rubbed out her neck. Gajeel was standing in the right corner of the room, smoking a cigarette. He looked over at her and grinned. Lucy smiled back at him but froze when she realized he was butt naked.<p>

"Damn it Gajeel put on some pants!"

"What!? Why!"

"Just put some on i don't want to see your_ ding-o-ling_ moving all over the place!"

"You mean my big dic-"

"Pants!"

"Fine, then you put on a damn shirt!" he paused and stared at her breasts for a second and grinned. "On second thought, keep them out." Lucy glared at him as she got up and looked around for something to cover herself with.

"Where, the hell are my panties." She looked over at Gajeel as he held them up and swung them around his finger. "Give them back!"

"Do a barrel roll first."

"Gajeel!"

"Better yet, do some bunny hops, be my personal bunny."

"_Gajeel_..."

"_Bunnygirl_" He burst into laughter and walked over to her pants, tucking her panties into his pocket. "I'm gonna keep them."

"Gajeel!"


	3. Frog Catching

**Quick note!**

**Okay so a friend of mine said the story was going to be a little dull without some kind of MAIN conflict in the story which i really didn't have. So we brain stormed and came up with the whole "Man's got a kid" thing. (don't know what i'm talking about, read the story description again.)**

**Do you still think it's fine or should i just redo this chapter and go back to the old script? I tried to get away from the whole touchy feely topics in my writing by writing a story like this, and yet here we are back to square one with this.**

**I hope you guys still think it's a cool story. It'll still be sexy, just with some baby daddy drama as well.**

**Love ya!**

* * *

><p>"Give me your number" Lucy looked back at Gajeel, right before she was about to leave, his arm extended out with his phone in hand. They cleaned up, then got dressed, and now were both out to their house to change before carrying out they're daily took it and turned it on and went to is contacts where she added a new one, typing her phone number into the space provided. The she handed him his phone back. "i'll call you later. Got any plans tonight?"<p>

Lucy shrugged, other than staying at home flicking through the TV channels, she had nothing to do. "No, why?"

"We're going on a date."

Lucy threw her hand up and swatted at him."Dates are overrated." She looked up at his amused expression. "You can just come by my place." Gajeel nodded and tucked in phone into his pocket. "Call me and i'll pick you up so you can follow me to my place. Sounds cool?" He nodded again, this time with a smirk.

"Yeah that's cool. I'll call" He leaned in and kissed her forehead before throwing a hand up and walking down the hotel hall. Lucy watched him go before pulling her keys out, and walking off herself.

* * *

><p>Flicking through TV Channels was just what she did, and she couldn't say she was quite satisfied with that. She got so sick of seeing reruns, she wanted to throw the remote at the TV and kick it off it's stand, though she held back that deep temptation. Instead she stood up and walked over to her kitchen and opened up the fridge. Grabbing her a Yoplait as she studied the description of fifty percent less fattening and calories."I did good in this," she mumbled to herself, pulling the aluminium top off and tucking it into the garbage can but not after, of course, licking the yogurt off the top. "That's good."<p>

She shimmed back over to her couch and grabbed her phone after flicking the TV to a tolerable rerun of Girl Code, though the jokes weren't as funny as they were the first go round. She dipped her spoon into the yogurt all while scrolling though Facebook, nothing interesting there. So she tossed it to the end of the couch groaning.

She saw herself a pathetic mess right now without Gajeel. One night with a man like that could do that to you. She puffed out a yogurt sigh. She was going to give herself three minutes before she was going to comburst from boredom. Though in that three minute span, Cana managed to text her with a demand of meeting her at the bar.

So she immediately got up and trotted into her room to throw some clothes on and jump out her pajamas before applying a slight touch of make up, slipping on some shoes, and grabbing her keys before she was in her car and pulling off.

* * *

><p>"So you had sex with him," Cana's grin began to widen as she heard the words curl off her own tongue,"My goodness, you had sex. With that sexy beast!" Lucy raised her eyebrows at her best friend before a slight chuckle started to bubble out. Cana leaned back into her couch and shook her head, pretending to wipe away tears, "i'm so proud of you" she added on for effect.<p>

Lucy jammed her elbow into her side making the other woman burst into laughter. " You made that sound like I've never had sex before which I've had." Cana nodded, still trying to compose herself from her little laughing fit she had.

"You have, i know." She leaned in a little, pulling her cup full of booze with her. "How was it?" Lucy narrowed her eyes before leaning in also. She looked around the bar before letting her words sliver into the open air.

"Best I've had." Cana slapped the top of the table and tipped back in her chair, shaking her head.

"Oh no!" She said, "Mama's got a man that makes her want to fall in love again!" Lucy though about how Gajeel made her want to do more than just fall in love again. She could already feel herself biting her lip thinking of the devilish man awaiting her tonight. Oh yeah! they were meeting again tonight, at her place. She had a night planned of pure sexiness with a man she wanted nothing more than to kiss to death. She gripped the edges of the table and looked up at her best friend

"We're gonna be doing a lot more than falling in Love." Lucy leaned in again, her lip sucked in under her teeth. Gajeel was already making her hot and she wasn't even looking at him. "Soooo much more than falling." Cana tipped her head back groaning.

"Oh god, do i know what you mean! So sexy and just so bite-able." She shook her head as she felt the hotness going in between her legs. "Tell me" she said. "What was he a Caged tiger, or just a hunting Lion."

Lucy melted on to the table, remembering how he was so bold and daring. He tried to keep himself straightened and composed, but he let himself go in that elevator. She looked up at Cana through eyelashes and grinned. "Lion to the fullest."

"Damn! Girl you wouldn't mind if i snatch him up for one night!"

Lucy giggled just as her phone started to ring "Hell no!" she said before tossing her hair back and slipping the phone up to her ear, answering it. A deep and sexy voice came and she was immediately melting again. "oh" she said softly and slowly to appeal sexy herself. "Gajeel, what's up?"

Gajeel laughed a little into the phone, hearing the way her tone changed and replied. "I'm free." Lucy looked up at Cana and gave her doe eyes, telling her, her man awaited her call. Cana shook her head and mouth for her to go. Lucy held up the symbol for "Okay" and mouth if she was going to be okay and Cana nodded, once more telling her to go.

"Yeah, i'll come get you. Where are you?"

"Meet me at central Park. Okay?" Lucy grinned to herself, knowing she was just dying to see that man again today. After confirming she'd meet up with him, she stood and grabbed her keys.

"Ooo" Cana said standing up herself. "Someone's got a date." Lucy fluttered her eyelashes as if she was completely innocent.

"No it's just a little fun at my place. Nothing serious." Cana narrowed her eyes at her, seeing through her friend, as clear as day, knowing with those two, just a night at Lucy's place wasn't about to happen. They were going to get freaky and she knew that for a fact ,yet she gave her the feed of thinking she believed her.

"Alright," she said smirking, "Just make sure you can walk tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Lucy did maybe just twenty over the sped limit to get to her Gajeel. The speakers of her surround sound radio vibrated the whole car as she pumped out the lyrics to one of her many favorite her songs. She gripped the stirring wheel and sang out to the world. She zoomed past cars, but she was careful to pay attention to and cops. She didn't need to get pulled over, she needed sometime with her Gajeel.<p>

When she made it, she hopped out the car, locked it, and skipped her way to the side pond where her texted her he'll be. When she got there, he was standing looking down into the water with a kid beside him. She raised her eyebrow and walked over slowly. "Gajeel?" Was that his kid? He had slightly spiked black hair like him and form behind, she really though it was. Not like it was going to change anything, kind of. She just wasn't expecting it. Then again it probably wasn't even his child...

They turned around and Lucy though of falling to the ground. _That_ was _definitely_ his child! No way someone could tell her he wasn't. They shared everything! Same eyes, same lips, same nose. Hell they even had the same ears. Fucking ears! Gajeel walked over with the kid by his side. "Yo." he said. Lucy smiled and tried to act normal. She didn't want this to change anything between them, but god it was hard mouthful to swallow all the questions ringing in her head. _Why didn't you tell me you had a kid? What's his name? How old is he? Does he go to school? Where is his mother? Where was he last night when we were together?_ She wanted to wait and let the questions come naturally, yet they were hanging right on the tip of her tongue.

"Hey, who's this little fellow?" She smiled at the kid and he slid behind Gajeel just a bit. Gajeel took a deep breath that was clearly tried not to be noticeable. His face hardened and he looked up at Lucy with a nervous expression.

"My-"

"Son" Lucy stared at him, waiting for him to burst into laughter and wave her off saying that wasn't the case. That he was just messing with her and that was just is brother or something. Yet, he stared back at her before nodding.

"Yeah." he said. "Pissed?" She wasn't really, thought she was a little upset he didn't tell her. That would have changed everything. Mostly it wouldn't have ruined her plans for this afternoon. The kid wasn't the problem, it was the fact that she didn't know about him. Things could have went differently had she known.

"No, not in particular." Gajeel puffed out some kind of form of a sigh of relief and looked up at her. His eyes were noticeable tired had they not stayed up all night. But there was something else in them she could see. Hope?

Gajeel looked back at the kid, then back to her. "Sorry i hadn't said anything last night. Look, can we talk somewhere else?" Lucy nodded and looked over to a small playground towards the parking lot. It was mostly empty except a few neighborhood kids.

"We could go over there." He took his child's hand and they walked over. Gajeel instructed for him to go and let them talk for a few minutes and that he was to wait until they were done. Then he turned back to Lucy. "Care to explain?"

Gajeel took in a deep breath and nodded. "It's a long story." Lucy shrugged not really caring anymore, she just wanted some answers. Gajeel walked over to a bench and sat down and when Lucy sat beside him, he began.

"About a few years ago, eight to be exact, I met his mother. She was small, cute, and one of the brightest woman out of my college class. We started talking and in about a mouth, we started to date. We got serious and before long, we stared to live together. After a year, she asked for a baby. Surprised I didn't give her an answer, but after a week i accepted the request and she became pregnant." Lucy watched the way his voice started to change a little. He took in another deep breath and continued. "She, she started to get sick after a while. I was concerned but she insisted it was just part of the pregnancy, yet something wasn't right. So I looked up the details and her symptoms didn't match ones of a normal pregnancy. I forced her to see a doctor and how he put it, she was too frail for a child. It was either an abortion or to have the baby, though she'd most likely die in the processes. I begged her to get the abortion but she wouldn't, she said she would be strong and would be fine having the child." Gajeel held back his voice and choked for air. Lucy grabbed his hand, her heart strings tugging at what she knew what was to come.

"You don't have to finish." she said. She didn't want to hear any more. She knew what was coming and she couldn't bare it. "It's okay, I understand."

"No, i need to tell you." Gajeel clenched on to her hand and calmed himself before continuing. "She went into labor, promising she'd be alright, but she never came out. She had the child and just like they said, she passed." Lucy looked away. She knew he'd say that, and it made her stomach turn form the overflowing of feelings she was having. "I took care of our child but it was hard at first. At one point I but him up for adoption, I couldn't contain the feelings I had when I looked at him, it was too much pain and i thought the best thing for me to do was for me to put him up for adoption. And yet, it was the was the worst choice i ever made. It took me a year to get him back, but I did everything I could thing I could to get my son back.

I never once complained, but there was still something wrong with me getting up in the morning with out her, and i turned to drinking. The alcohol made me hazy and it made me do stupid things, like blaming my own child for everything. Then i blamed myself. Then i blamed the world. It got too much to bare and before i new it i was depressed. I carried on life as if it was nothing else i could do. I had a change of heart soon. He came to me one day after he came in from school asked why he didn't have a mother to some to a mother's day program at the school and i lost it. I promised him i'd find him the best mother in the world, that i'd find a woman that would accept him, that would accept us." He looked up at Lucy, at her face, into her eyes, searching. Hope. He wanted to hope she wouldn't blow him over. He knew this was a hard pill to swallow, especially for a young single woman. Lucy didn't let go of his hand though, and she stayed there. Staring back at him.

"Acceptance" she said. She clenched his hand and bit her lip. "It's the hardest thing to find when you don't have it." she looked down to their joined hands. "I know. I understand. I understand. I understand." Gajeel went to say something but then her head shot up. "I understand" she said once more. "I want to help. I want to help. I accept you, I swear." Gajeel couldn't believe what he was hearing, out of all the times he tried there was no one who said those words. He let go of her hand and instead wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest.

"Thank you. I swear I won't make you regret it."

* * *

><p>"What's your name?" They young boy looked up at Lucy as she was right in front of him with her legs pulled up to her chest like his were. They were sitting in the sand of the playground, she convinced him to talk with her for just a little while, as Gajeel sat on the bench, watching them.<p>

He took his finger and drew into the sand. "Rogue." Lucy nodded and gave him a smile.

"My name is Lucy. Though i like your name better." Rogue looked up at her, his dark red eyes into her brown ones.

"Why?" he asked. "It means a dishonest man." Lucy flinched as if she'd been hit. Then Rogue looked up at her. "I swear I'm not that though."

"I believe you. How old are you?"

"Seven. I'll be eight in November." Lucy nodded. "How old are you?"

Lucy laughed a little. "I'm old, do you really want to know." His eyes were serious and he nodded, waiting for her reply. "Twenty eight, see i'm an old Grandma." Rogue shrugged.

"You don't act like one. You don't even look like one." Lucy was grateful he thought so, with all the face masks and anti-ageing cream she use, she shouldn't look like a grandma, she'd die if she did.

"Thank you" She said. "Tell me about yourself Rogue." Rogue looked back down to the sand and began to draw in it again. Lucy watched him open is mouth, then he closed it again.

"There isn't much to talk about. I'm not a very interesting person."

"Sure you are, I wouldn't be talking to you now if i didn't think you was interesting. I want to know about you, so talk to me. I'm not creepy am i?" Rogue shook his head. "Good." Lucy waited for him to stop drawing and talk to her. She was expecting him to completely open up to her, but she wouldn't mind if he did.

"I like frogs." Lucy smiled.

"I do too. What else." Rogue looked up at her this time. Before he stood up pointing into the distance. Lucy followed his finger over back to the pond.

"Their's frogs over there. That's my favorite place." Lucy stood up with him.

"Do you catch them?" Rogue shook his head.

"Dad won't let me. He says their too hard to take care of." Lucy waved her hand and pounded her chest.

"Oh stop!" Roue looked up at her as she leaned down and grinned at him. "How about we catch one now." Rogue's expression was priceless as his eyes widen and he looked back to the pond, then back to her.

"But dad-"

"I'll watch it and you can come over anytime and see it. Hows that?" Rogue looked down to his shoes covered in the sand of the park then looked back up to Lucy, his expression now a smile which made Lucy smile.

"Thank you." Lucy nodded and held out her hand for him to take. He held his up and very slowly wrapped his hand in hers. Then she told him to lead the way to the pond. Rogue looked over at his father and Gajeel watched them as Rogue grinned at him and pulled Lucy off.

* * *

><p>The pond was cold, Lucy knew that. But she somehow had some kind of hope it would be a little warm from the hot weather. Instead the pond hunted her with it's coldness as soon as she stepped in. Rogue explained they had to be in the water to catch the frog, therefore Lucy had to take off her shoes and get in with him. Gajeel walked over with them, and was convinced to help catch a frog.<p>

Now Lucy studied the Water just as Rogue showed her and dipped her hands under and felt around for one of the slippery creatures of the land and sea. Rogue and Gajeel were doing the same and before long Rogue called out that he found one. Lucy looked over and went to help the young boy before the frog jumped out the water and surprised Rogue. The frog jumped onto Gajeel making them fall into the water. Lucy and rouge laughed at him when he turned to look at them. "where'd it go" he said. Just then, as if on cue, the frog hopped up in the open. Rogue reach out and tried to grab it but missed it right before it plopped back into the water.

"He went back in." he mumbled, crouching down and feeling again for the frog. "Frosch, Frosch?" he called.

Lucy chuckled, "You already gave it a name?" Rogue looked back up at her and nodded. Then his head shoot back down to the water before her jumped down and tried to catch something. "Oh! Get him!" Lucy cheered. Rogue tipped over a little then caught his balance before digging around for the frog again.

"Frosch!" he called out. Lucy watched him with his determination. She smiled and wanted nothing more than to hold him in her arms, but she wanted to earn his trust fist though. So she leaned in and called out with him, feeling around for the frog.

"Frosch!" she said. "Come out ,come out were ever you are. Don't make Rogue sad." Rogue smiled at her and continued to look for the animal. Gajeel stood up from the water and walked over to them and completed their circle in looking for the frog.

"Come on out Frosch!" he yelled. Lucy bumped his shoulder, and he bumped back. Rouge watched them as they messed around. He was happy to see his father smiling like he was with another woman. He never knew his mother, but he knew she had to be an amazing woman to make him smile, because he could do it. But Lucy could and she even made him smile. He would mind to see her around.

Just then he felt some brush against his foot. he looked down and saw the eyes of a frog staring back at him. Very slowly he leaded down and grabbed it. he didn't squirm and he let Rogue hold him. Lucy and Gajeel grinned at him.

"There you are Frosch!" Lucy said. "Ready to go home?"

* * *

><p>Rogue asked his father if it was alright if he could ride with Lucy back to her place instead of with him. Gajeel could help back feel relieved Rogue was fine with Lucy. He wanted him to because he knew she'd be around for a while. So him and Lucy loaded up in her car with Frosch, in Rogue's lap. Lucy was someone who's let just any frog ride around in her car, but Frosch was surprisingly well behaved and stayed in Rogue's Lap.<p>

Rogue liked sitting in the front seat. Gajeel never let him, but Lucy didn't care as long as he put on his seat belt. He couldn't see much over the dashboard, but he really didn't care.

Gajeel followed them all the way to her place and when they made it, Lucy unbuckled Rogue and let him get out. They all went it in and took off their shoes at the door.

"Where do I put Frosch?" Rogue asked as soon as they were in. Lucy walked him into the kitchen and looked around for some thing she could us as a bowl for the reptile. She then pulled out a glass bowl for flowers and asked Rogue to go get some rocks to put in it. After directing him to the best place to get them, he took off into her yard, Frosch with him.

"Thank you." Lucy turned to Gajeel sitting at her bar, his wet clothes sticking to his skin and his hair straightened down. She smiled at him and looked out a window where she could see Rogue.

"I haven't done much." She said. Gajeel leaned over and grabbed her hand.

"No, you did too much." he said. "You didn't have to do all this for him." Lucy smiled down at him before leaning in and kissing him. Gajeel held on to her hand and with his free hand he pulled her closer. When she pulled away she smiled again.

"I just wanted him Happy," she said, then, "I promised I'd accept him remember." Gajeel took in a deep breath and let those words sink in. Finally after six years of waiting, he'd found someone to replace that whole in his heart.

"Alright, thank you Lucy."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for any mistake.<strong>

**Like i said, do you still think it's fine or should I just redo this chapter and go back to how it was? Up to you guys.**


End file.
